Second Star to the Right
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: AU-When a star falls in Neverland, Killian Jones decides to investigate, finding a beautiful woman in its place. The star that's fallen isn't any ordinary star, but Peter Pan's beloved second star. Will he be able to protect her from the devious Pan, or will she fall into his clutches? [Captain Swan]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/AN: I don't typically write Captain Swan, but I was watching the movie _Stardust _today, and my muse came up with this. This probably won't be over five chapters but this is my first full fledged Captain Swan story. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Also this story isn't based on _Stardust _just the idea of falling stars being real people.**

The Jolley Roger glided smoothly over the moonlit waters of Neverland. It was a clear starry night in what Killian Jones referred to as _purgatory. _He'd been sailing these waters for the last one hundred and fifty years, but who was counting? He sighed taking out his telescope, mapping the night sky for anything unusual but everything was the same.

He put his telescope away before turning to his first mate: Smee. The chubby man wearing his red hat stared blankly at the captain who snarled his nose in disgust. "If it wasn't for the crocodile, I would've abandoned this place long ago."

"I understand where your coming from completely captain. The only good thing about Neverland is eternal youth." he muttered as Killian took a long drink from his flask.

"Yes but what good is eternal youth if you've got no one to spend it with?" he sighed, ready to retire to his quarters for the night until his first mate stopped him.

"Look at that captain!" Smee exclaimed in awe as he pointed towards the night sky. Killian looked up as he watched a falling star fly by his head

"Stars never fall in Neverland..." he said, scratching his head quizzically.

"No they don't and that's why we should follow it! It landed close to Tink's camp. How about we go check it out?" Smee suggested excitedly, and Killian shrugged.

"All we're probably going to find is some rock, but I'll humor you this once Smee." he scoffed, sailing his ship in the direction the star had fallen.

"I can assure you that you won't be disappointed captain." the chubby man grinned, making him wonder what had gotten into the little man. Had spending all their time in Neverland gotten to his head? He wouldn't doubt it because you'd have to be insane to keep your sanity here.

~X~

A glowing orb of blue light transcended to the earth in a loud explosion, creating a crater that was nearly a mile wide. Under normal circumstances, falling stars were just meteorites that had gotten to close to the Earth's atmosphere but this was Neverland. When a star fell in Neverland, one didn't find a burning chunk of rock. Neverland stars were special because when they fell, they turned into people that possessed magical properties.

This star was no different as a young woman, wearing a glistening satin gown emerged from the crater. She rubbed her arms precariously taking in her surroundings. She'd fallen, feeling some magical force pull her right out of the sky. She shivered under the moonlight, feeling more alone than ever. She was aware of the happenings in this land. She'd watched its occupants for centuries. There were many characters that she didn't want to run into, especially the one known as Peter Pan. He'd used her light a lot when it came to navigating the realms. Every star had a name, and she was often referred to as "the second star to the right". She knew that she was important to him, and she was certain that she didn't want to come face to face with him in this form.

She decided that staying in one spot probably wasn't wise, so she decided to make her way towards a new location because everyone in Neverland was probably looking for her. Pan couldn't navigate the skies without her and once he found out, she couldn't be returned to her previous home, then he would find some other use for her. She didn't even want to think about what that would be.

She knew that she was safe if she didn't give him her name. Names were very powerful, especially the names of stars. He would have complete control of her if he ever found out her name, but she wouldn't let that happen.

She walked for several miles until she felt herself being pushed against a tree with a blade to her throat. She sucked in a deep breath as she met the fierce eyes of blond haired fairy.

"Who are you, and why haven't I ever seen you in Neverland before?" the fairy hissed, making her voice as threatening as possible, but she knew it was just a farce.

"Some refer to me as the second star to the right Tinker Bell." she smiled, saying the fairy's name, catching her completely off guard.

Tink pulled back with the blade still in her hand as she looked deeply into her eyes, "You're the star that fell? How do you know my name?" she questioned the star, completely bewildered by this revelation.

"I'm not sure how I fell, but I know I can't go home." she shivered while rubbing her arms. She wasn't used to being cold either which Tink noticed immediately.

"Why don't you come back to my place so that we can talk?" she suggested, and the star nodded her head glad to see a familiar face, even though they'd never formally met. She knew that the fairy could be trusted and that would have to be enough for now.

Tink led the woman back to her tree house. She was baffled that a star had fallen in Neverland. She'd only been here a short time after being banished by the blue fairy. She felt trapped in her own personal hell but the tides had just turned. She was from a land that was full of magical beings and stars were known to fall back in the Enchanted Forest though it was a rare occurrence. If someone found a star they could grant themselves eternal youth or develop magical abilities. There was a darker side to possessing a star, but she didn't allow her mind to go there.

She watched as the star climbed up the ladder into her tree house. She looked completely and utterly human which made it harder for Tink to even consider using her for her own selfish devices. She looked so afraid and alone. The fairy knew that she was out of her element. Stars were meant for the skies, not the land.

"Tink...I know your name because I've watched over you since the moment you arrived in Neverland." the star smiled causing Tink's eyes to water.

"I'm sorry star...I just-" but the blond woman smiled gently at the fairy, taking her hands in her own.

"You have nothing to fear a Tink. A star is a very valuable friend to have, and I'm here to help you anyway I can." she supplied causing Tink to give her a sideways glance.

"But I tried to hurt you...How can you call me a friend?" the fairy inquired. The word friend felt foreign to her because fairy's didn't have friends. She supposed stars didn't either though.

"Because you and I are both very much alike, and I need your help Tink." the star whispered, fear flashing in her eyes.

"Why what's wrong?" Tink inquired becoming very concerned for her new friend.

"Because once Pan finds out I'm gone. He'll come for me." she said, her voice beginning to waver and that's when Tink realized that if she wanted to keep her new friend safe that she would have to enlist some other form of help. The infamous pirate flashed in her mind, and she groaned at the thought of having to work with him but with his help, they might be able to get off this island and _save _her new friend.

**A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! It may seem annoying that I keep referring to Emma as "Star", but you'll understand as the story progresses. In the next chapter Hook and Emma have their first meeting, and Pan discovers his beloved star is in Neverland...**


	2. Allies

**Chapter One**

**Allies**

**A/AN: Okay so here's the next chapter. I was hoping for a few more reviews, but I would like to thank those of you who did review/follow/favorite. On to our first CS meeting...**

Killian Jones and Smee trekked their way through the overgrown forests of Neverland. They were headed for Tink's tree house and it was about a three mile walk from shore.

"Mr. Smee you better be right about this bloody falling star...I just don't see the point in coming out here in the middle of the night when I could be sleeping." he complained as they walked on.

"I can promise you that you won't be disappointed captain. I'm sure Tink has seen the star." Smee assured him as the tree house came into view.

Killian yawned as they made their way to the tree house. He rang the bell down below before calling up to the estranged fairy, "Tink, may we come up?" he inquired. The fairy shuffled over to the entrance, peeking down at the pirate.

"What do you want Hook? I'm not in the mood for any of your games." she remarked stiffly, and he laughed.

"I'm not here for any games love, though if you're ever feeling adventurous..." he winked suggestively causing the blond haired fairy to roll her eyes.

"Not in a million years Hook, even if that means you and I were the last two on the island!" she comeback, and he held his heart feigning hurt.

"Well if you're through with the banter...I would like to tell you the real reason why we're here." he supplied, glancing at his hook.

"Please do tell..." she stated with her arms crossed under her chest.

"We're here to see if you know anything about a falling star...Smee seems to think they're special." he retorted, and he saw a smile tug at the fairy's lips.

"Actually I do...Would you like to come up and see it?" she inquired, and he could see a gleam in her eye. He expected to see a mound of rock when he entered the tree house, but he was rendered speechless when he saw a beautiful young woman instead.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Killian demanded glancing between Tink and the _star._

"I told you that you wouldn't be disappointed captain." his chubby comrade grinned.

"This is the star Killian...She fell right out of the sky, and I need your help to protect her." and he could see panic flash in the fairy's eyes.

"Killian, Tinks telling the truth...I'm the star that fell. I'm actually the star that Peter Pan uses to navigate the realms with. Without me guiding him, he will be unable to leave Neverland." the star explained, leaving him entranced by her ethereal beauty.

He took a long drink from his flask trying to sort through all of this information. "So you're the star then...You're human...How's that possible?" he questioned the blond, and when she lost her words, Tink intervened.

"Killian falling stars in our land are real breathing entities. They can live forever unless they fall and when they do, they become human, but they also retain their magical properties. Once Pan finds out she's fallen, he will come looking for her." Tink explained, and Killian nodded, looking intricately at the woman.

"Well what do you propose then? Neverland is Pan's playground. He has eyes and ears everywhere and unless we leave, there's no escaping him." Killian said sharply causing Tink to frown.

"I can get us off the island but it might take some time." the star spoke up, causing him to lock gazes with her. He swallowed hard, trying not to be entranced by her beauty. He felt his heart flutter, something foreign churning inside of him. He hadn't been with a woman in many years and this one was doing funny things to his heart.

"What did you have in mind love? I'm all ears when it comes to getting out of purgatory." he supplied, taking another drink from his flask.

"It may take a few weeks, but I'll have to regenerate some of my energy. I can create a portal once I collect enough." she replied, and he nodded, wondering where they could find something to help her out.

"Do you need magic to regenerate your energy? If so there's some pixie dust on the west side of the island that might could help." he affirmed, and the star smiled, touching his hand lightly.

He gazed at her gently, loosing himself in her beautiful eyes. Was there something spectacular about the eyes of stars? Maybe they retained some of their glow and it was left in their irises. "It might help, but human emotion is what generates my energy. It's what makes me shine brighter. I need to regenerate my shine to create a portal." she explained, and he nodded, completely spellbound.

"Aye...Well then I'll do whatever I can to help love...Killian Jones at your service." he said, bowing reverently. He swore that she glowed slightly when her fingers brushed against his coat, but he convinced himself that it was the light from the tree house.

"Well let's head back to the ship then...We need to set sail if we want to make it to the west side of the island by morning. It's better if we get a head start before Pan finds out what were up to." he admonished and Tink began grabbing a few supplies for the journey.

"It will be a pleasure to have you aboard my ship Miss. Star." Killian affirmed, taking her hand and kissing it gentlemanly.

"Who knew a pirate could be chivalrous." Tink snickered as she made her way down the ladder after Smee.

"Likewise Killian." Star winked, and he smiled as he took her hand, leading her down the creaky ladder.

He draped his coat across her shoulders when he noticed that she started to shiver. He pat her back lightly as they walked into the moonlight, "I have some clothes below deck that will be more appropriate for our voyage once we reach my ship. I'm sure Tinker Bell will be able to assist you with those." he remarked, his mind going back To Milah. He'd thrown away most of her belongings but there were some things he couldn't part with. He had no idea why he was offering them to a complete stranger but something inside of him made him want to protect her.

"Thank you Killian." she smiled brilliantly under the moonlight, and he swore she was still the brightest star in all of Neverland.

~X~

Peter Pan looked into the sky, ready to make his nightly rounds throughout the realms but something was off. He turned to his most loyal subject, Felix who was teaching a few of the new recruits how to sword fight.

"Felix look up! Where's my star!?" Pan demanded, searching the skies for _her._

"It looks like it's gone. Maybe it fell?" he surmised, putting the sword away.

"Then that means were all doomed! How am I supposed to recruit more boys without it?" he growled kicking a stone into the fire.

"I don't know, but you'll figure it out. Peter Pan never fails after all." Felix grinned, clapping his comrades shoulder appreciatively.

"You're right he doesn't...That's why I need you to go look for it...It could be on the island and if it is, bring it to me." he commanded, and Felix nodded, gathering up a few of the boys to join him.

"As you wish Pan...", but Peter Pan didn't seem to notice the edge or annoyance in Felix's voice as he continued scanning the skies for her. Felix wasn't sure if he wanted him to find the star. Why couldn't he just be happy staying in Neverland?

"Come on boys! Let's head out!" Felix commanded as the band of boys followed behind him, ready to search for the star that would lead them _home._

**A/AN: Well there's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter Star (Emma) will find out what it means to sail on the Jolley Roger, and Hook will show her how to sail, and they might have a moment...Felix and the lost boys continue their search for the star.**


End file.
